Telepon iseng!
by hunterxx70
Summary: Para nation hetalia melaksanakan niat mereka untuk telepon iseng,seperti apa ya telepon mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Aph fanfic by Hunterxx70

Disclaimer:hetalia by hidekaz himaruya

Warning:Ooc,typo,dll

* * *

><p>Pada suatu hari para nation sedang berada di dalam bis sehabis muncullah ide iseng di otak Amerika.<p>

Amerika:"Ooooi ngerjain orang yoook"

Japan:"Eeh,tapi America-san mengerjai orang itu tidak baik"

Italy:"ide bagus tuh!"

America:"Siapa yang setuju kita ngerjain orang?"

Semua pun mengangkat tangannya kecuali beberapa nation alim seperti brunei ,dkk.

England:"Ngerjainnya gimana?"

nesia:"Telepon iseng aje"

Semua:"okeeh"

Niat sesat itu pun dilaksanakan.

America:"Telepon KFC aje,nomornya ***22"

Indonesia:"oke!"

*tuuuut-tuuuuut*

KFC:"Halo deng!an KFC,ada yang bisa dibantu?

America:"Pesen ayam 2 kandang ama pepsi 2 waduk!"

*cengo**tuut*

Semua:"Pfffft...GYAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

England:"sekarang giliran gue oi!"

*tuuuuttuuuuuut*

Hokben:"Halo dengan Hokben kami siap melayani,ada yang bisa dibantu?"

England:"Selamat anda menapatkan 20 juta dari bank **I...TAPI BOONG!"

*tuuuut*

Semua:"GYAHAHAHAHAHHA NGOEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

Indonesia:"Yah pulsa gue abis..."

Japan:"Ini pake HP ku saja Indonesia-san tapi aku duluan yaah.."

Semua:"okelah!"

*tuuuttuuuut*

KFC:"Halo dengan KFC ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Japan:"Boleh gak saya gombalin kamu?"*suara dicewekin*

KFC:"Boleh"

Japan:"Bapa kamu pembalap ya?"

KFC:"Kok tau?"!

Japan:"Itu tuh tadi tabrakan di jalan"

*tuuut*

Semua:"hihihi rasain tuuuh!"

Tiba-tiba datanglah guru tercinta mereka alias pak yuu(oc)

Pak yuu:"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Semua:"GYAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p>Ingin tahu kelanjutannya?<p>

Tunggu di chap 2 yaa

harap maklum author masih newbie

Ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi author looh

RnR okay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan review**

**Girl-chan2: Makasih reviewnya,nih udah saya lanjutin :D**

* * *

><p>Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

Warning: Ooc ,Gaje,Typo(maybe?),dll

* * *

><p>Chap 2<p>

Guru:"Kalian lagi apa heh?!"

Semua:"g...gak lagi apa-apa kok pak!"(merinding)

Guru:"Huh,ya sudah jangan berisik ya!"

Guru mereka pun pergi. Mereka menghela nafas lega. Mereka pun ingin melaksanakan niat buruk mereka lagi.

America:"fuuh... untung aja gak ketahuan..."

Semua pun mengangguk setuju.

Malay:"Lanjoot,gue yak yang nelpon"

*tattittuttettot*(ganti ringtone)

Polisi:"Halo ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Malay:"Stop! Kau mencuri hatiku~"

Polisi:"Wtf!"

*Tuuuut*

Semua:"ngedangdut?"

America:"Nelpon siapa lagi yak?"

Italy:"Telepon pemadam kebakaran aja" (me:"Tumben bukan pasta")

*Tattittuttettot*

Pemadam kebakaran:"Halo ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Italy:"HUWAAAA! Pak rumah saya kebakaran!"

Pemadam kebakaran:"Hah, rumahnya dimana ya?!"

Italy:"Dikuburan pak"

Pemadam kebakaran:"BAN***T T** AN***G!"

*tuuut*

Semua:"Pfffft...GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Guru:"Woy, mau di suruh ngepel seluruh sekolah plus nyium keteknya pak Germania ya!"

Semua:"Ng..nggak paaak!"

Guru:"Makanya jangan ribut!"

Mereka pun hening...; America pun memecah keheningan.

America:"Woooy lanjutin yoook!"

Semua:"ayoo"(suara dikecilin)

Greece:"Selanjutnya gue yakk"

*Tattittuttettot*

Pizza Hut:"Halo ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Greece:Halo zzzzzzz pesen zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz semur zzzzzzz jengkolnya zzz ya zzzz gak zzzz pake zzzzzzz lama zz ya"

Pizza Hut:"Maaf pak ini tempat mesen pizza , jadi semur jengkolnya gak ada"

Greece:"Gimana sih saya sudah capek -capek mesen malah gak ada!"

*tuuuttutt*

Semua:"Okelah..."

* * *

><p>Tbc<p>

Makasih buat yang udah baca fic gaje author newbie ini

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan review:**

**Girl-chan2:Hahahaha mereka berdua emang greget katanya sih baru diajarin sama Mad Dog. Fanfic saya kocak?saya kira garing...**

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**warning: gaje,ooc,typo(maybe?),dll**

* * *

><p>Oke mari kita Greece menelepon mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar karena capek udah malam mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di pom bensin pun membeli makanan dan ada juga yang ke toilet. Tiba-tiba Germany melihat beberapa nomor telepon yang terpampang di poster-poster.<p>

Germany:"Oooi liat tuh ada banyak nomor telepon buat diisengin!"(sambil nunjuk-nunjuk poster tersebut)

Semua pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Germany

Denmark:"Woooy pada balik lagi yuuk ke bis biar bisa ngisengin orang lagi!"

America:"Males ah mending disini aje..."

Denmark:"Tapi kalo ketauan bukan salah gue yak!"

America:"terserahlah"

Sealand:"Sekarang aku yaa!"

England:"Bloody Hell!Kamu masih kecil jadi belum boleh!"

Sealand:"Apaan sih!"

Japan:"Sudahlah biarkan saja Igirisu-san namanya juga anak-anak..."

England:"Huh,terserahlah!"

Sealand:Yeeey,telepon sedot wc aaaaah..."

*tattittuttettot"

Sedot Wc:"Halo?"

Sealand:"Papa lagi apaa, akyuuh lagi di mall nich,beliin,biasa lagi sama si iya pah beliin aku sepatu yaaach,buat si sama iphone 500 (wtf!

emang ada tong?) iya tadi enyak marah-marah karena aku jatohin blackberynya jadi sekalian beliin buat mamih yaaaa..."

*cengo**tuuut*

Semua:"Muahahahahhaha boleh juga!"

Prussia:"Sekarang giliran aku yang AWESOME ini buat nelpon keseseseseesse!"

*tattittuttettot*

mie ayam xxxx:"Halo mau mesen apa?"

Prussia:"Keseseesesesese Ore-sama yang zeAWESOME ini mau mesen pizza 3 sama beer dan wurstnya 5 okeee..."

*tuuuuut*

America:"Garing ah"

Prussia:"Apa!masa Ore-sama yang AWESOME ini dibilang garing!dasar fat burger!

Dan terjadilah pertarungan diantara mereka berdua

Myanmar:"Aku yaaaaa!"

*tattittuttettot*

Burger king:"Halo ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Myanmar:"Pesen pecel se-truk sama sate padang se-angkot trus pesen coca cola campur beer campur cabe rawit se samudra oke!"

*tuuuuuut*

Semua:Hyahahahahahha sumpah tu orang pasti cengo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Buat next chap mungkin bisa seminggu ayo gak 4 hari...<strong>

**Anyway...**

**THANKS FOR READING,DANKE,ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU,MAKASIH!**

**RnR okay? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Balasan Review:**

**SkyhunterAs:Thx for review m(_ _)m*bow***

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia by Hkdekaz Himaruya<strong>

**Warning:Ooc,gaje,typo,dll**

* * *

><p>Setelah istirahat, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam bis. Mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.<p>

America:"Yooo minna, lanjutin yooook...!"

Semua:"Ayo!"

France:"Sekarang abang Francis ya yang lanjutin..."

England:"Bloody Frog, jangan bilang yang bokep-bokep ya!"

France:"oke, Anglerette..."*kedip - kedip gaje*

*tattittuttettot*

Indovision:" Halo, anda ingin berlangganan Indovision?"

France:" Enggak, cuma pengen langganan ke hatimuuu~."

Indovision:" Ma..maaf pak, tapi bapak jangan main - main ya..." *merinding*

France:" Engga kok , mi amour, aku beneran cinta kamu..."

Indovision:" pppp ... .pakk saya beneran..."

France:" Saya juga serius,sayaaaang"

Indovision:" GYAAAAAAA"

*tuuut*

Semua:* merinding ngeri*

France:" Ng, kenapa ?

Russia:" Sekarang aku , da"

*tattittuttettot*

Tukang bangunan:" Halo, anda ingin membuat bangunan?"

Russia:" Ngga, cuma mau mesen rendang aja 5 porsi..."

Tukang bangunan:" Eeeh..."

*tuuuut*

semua:" engggg"

S. Italy:" sekarang gw!"

*tatittuttettot*

random number:" Halo, dengan siapa ya?"

S. Italy:" Stop! Kamu ditangkap!"

random number:" eeeeeh kenapa pak, saya salah apa, emang bapak siapa ya?"

S. Italy:" kamu ditangkap karena... tlah mencuri hatikuuuuu~"

Semua:" Gyahahahahah"

* * *

><p><strong>Oke sudah dulu untuk chap ini...<strong>

**HUWAAAAA GOMEN MINNA CHAP INI MUNGKIN GARING DAN PENDEK (Emang dri dulu pendek tong!)**

**MOHON REVIEWNYA... JAA NEE**

**R&R kay? *puppy eyes***

**Oh iya kira - kira saya masukin Oc gak ya?**


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan** Review**

**20 Awesomer: Huwala! Saya gak ngerti maksud anda ngakak tapi garing? Garing itu gak lucu kalo ngakak itu lucu.**

**ChocoDdy: Huwahahah anda juga pernah ngalamin yaa, saya sih baru - baru ini ngalaminnya. Huwaaaa sorry authornya gak bisa bikin **

**panjang - panjang... Huwaaaaa Gomenasai!**

**SkyhunterAS: Ugyaaaa sankyu XD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Huwala! Akhirnya dapat 3 review dalam 1 chap hyahaahhaha... <strong>

**THANKS FOR ALL READERS AND REVIEWER!**

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, GARING, OC , TYPO, DKK**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 3<strong>

Saat sedang asik mengerjai orang, tiba - tiba munculah seseorang berambut hijau dengan mata heterochromia berkulit putih yang memakai seragam

SD Hetalia. Ternyata ia adalah OC author terkece kita ini... (Readers: wtf?!)

?:" Oiiii, ozi..."

America:" Eh lo siapa?"

Ryu:" Gue ryu ojikure, Ocnya author, ozi..."

America:" Trus, lo ngapain lo kesini?

Ryu:" Gw cuma mau ngumumin bahwa author kita akan mengadakan lomba nelepon iseng, hadiahnya 10 milyar yen loooooh...,ozi." (Readers: whooot?!)

Semua:" HIEEEEE!"

Mereka pun membayangkan apa yang dapat mereka beli dengan uang sebanyak itu sambil ngiler.

Semua:" Wooookeh , kite ikutan!"

Ryu:" Oke! Per 1 kali lomba 3 orang ya...,ozi"

Semua mengangguk.

Ryu:" Oke, gw bakal ngumumin peserta lomba pertama. Yang dipanggil namanya harap membersiapkan diri! ENGLAND, NETHER, SEALAND, oz!"

Mereka pun mempersiapkan diri.

Ryu:" Oke, siapa duluan yang maju? Ozi"

Nether:" Gw aje..."

*tulalalala*

Kfc:" Halo dengan KFC ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Nether:" Pesen ayam 5 tapi dikandangin ya biar gak lepas..."

*tuuuuut*

*tulalalala*

KFC:" Halo, ini mas yang nelpon tadia ya.? Saya gak jual ayam hidup mas..."

Nether:" Yaudah deh, saya pesen ayam 5 sama nasi tapi di pisah ntar nasinya ditotolin..."

*tuuuuut*

Semua:" GYAHAHAHAHAHA ,bisa juga loe!

Nether:" gw gitu loh."

Ryu:" Selanjutnya, ozi..."

England:" Gw aja lah..."

*bakabakabaka*

PHD:" Halo ada yang bisa di bantu?..."

England:" Pesen pizza topingnya anjing sama kepalanya juga ya... pinggirannya babi ya secara saya gak level makan ayam getoh..." (sory yang muslim)

PHD:" eeeh..."

*tuuuuuut*

Semua:" HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ryu:" oke yang terakhir Sealand, ozi!"

Sealand:" Oke ,sekarang aku, desu yo !

*seaseasealand*

Polisi:" Halo , ada apa ya!?"

Sealand:" Paaaaak, pilih dia atau aku. Pilih dia atau aku. Paaaak jangan pergi paaaak...!"

*tuuuuuut*

Semua:" HYAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Ryu:" oke, cukup sekian, pemenang lomba pertama ini akan diberitahukan di chap depan,ozi..."

* * *

><p><strong>Huwaaah selesai juga... moga moga ni chapter agak panjang lah!<strong>

**Oh iya ozi pada kata - kata oc ku itu catchphrase kaya Rusia yang selalu bilang da di akhir kalimatnya.**

**RnR okay... THANKS FOR READING, MINNA!**

**Review pretty please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Balasan review**

**Guest-san : HUWAAAA GOMENASAIIII! Saya keasikan di fandom naruto jadinya salah deh...**

**Girl-chan2: hahahaha saya kangen looooh. Huwaa** senangnya** anda suka sama fic saya, btw thx for review.**

**ChocoDdy: hyahahah kasian temen anda. Udah apdet nih.. yang menang? Liat aja nanti XP**

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, disini indon ama malon cewe, Singa cowo.<strong>

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Ooc, gaje, typo, oc, dkk**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 6<strong>

Ryu:" Baiklah atas titah author terGAJE kita (author: Kau jahat *hiks*) maka pemenangnya adalaaaaaaaaaah NETHER, ozi!"

Semua (-Nether):" APAAAAAAA! SI PEDOFIL MENAAAAAAAANG?!"

Tiba - tiba author Gaje kita datang dari langit ke 800 (WTF! Mang ada!)

Author:" Kau jahat narator!"

Narator:" Terserah aku , aku hanya menjalankan scriptku."

Author:" Cih, huh yasudahlah, yang menang Nether karena dia panjang n lumayan lucu..."

Author pun pergi lagi...

Ryu:" Oke! Next round, KOALA, MALON, SINGA , ozi!"

Yang disebut:" Ape maksud loe manggil kita begetooooh!"

Ryu:"Hiieeee! Gak ada maksud apa - apa... , ozi..."

Mereka pun mempersiapkan diri.

Australia:" Gue duluan!"

Malay:" Ngga gue duluan!"

Singapura:" Enak aje, gue dluan!

Ryu:" Hompimpah aje, ozi"

Mereka pun hompimpah. Yang menang Malon.

Malay:" Oke, gue dluan!"

(Indonesialindonesialindonesial~)

Indonesia:" Ape maksud ringtone elu tong!?:

Malay: "sssst diem...!"

Hokben:" Halo dengan hokben ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Malay:" Pesen soto konro ya pak, 6 porsi looh!"

Hokben:" maa- maaf tapi kami tidak menjual ituuuu!"

Malay:" Dasar Hantu Bungkus! Masa saya udah rela ngabisin pulsa malah gak ada!"

*tuuuuut*

Semua:" Hantu Bungkus?"

Malay:" ah, udah ah lupain aje.."

Ryu:" Oke, next, ozi.. "

Singapura:" Lu duluan lah..."

Australia:" Oke!"

*koalaunyukoalaunyu*

PHD:" halo, ingin memesan apa ya?"

Austtalia:" Ape maksud lo deketin pacar gue heh! Mau ngajak berantem lu?! Oke, kita fight di GBK oke!

PHD:" a-ampun pak , saya gak ngerti maksud anda"

Australia:" Alasan kau ni, takut kan lo! Dasar cuma bisa main rebut aje! Giliran berantem elo takut!"

PHD:" eeeeh...?"

*tuuuut*

Semua:" GYAHAHAHAHA!"

Australia:" Gimana kerenkan , gue gitu loh!"

Singapura:" Oke sekarang gue"

*mermermerlion*

Resepsionis hotel:" Halo ada yang bisa di bantu?"

Singapura:" mbak, kita kenalan yuk, nama saya sing, nama mbak siapa yaa~?"

Resepsionis hotel:" ng nama bapak sing ya, mau nginep berapa hari? (Mengalihkan pembicaraan)

Singapura:" aaah mbak , kok pertanyaan abang gak di jawab sich~? Abang mau nginep selamanya deh..."

Resepsionis Hotel" (dalam hati: hiiii! Sial gue di telepon ama abang - abang mesum...( merinding)) p-pak? Kalo selamanya mahal loh pak..."

Singapura:" Gak papa asal ada kamu, sayang~"

*tuuut*

Semua:'sejak kapan si singa jadi ketularan virusnya si pervert itu?"

Ryu:" o-oke kita sudah dulu, lanjut chap depan ya..., ozi"

* * *

><p><strong>Hoee author lagi mampet ide nih. Bagi yangnpunya ide tulis di review ato pm saya ya...<strong>

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya minna-san**

**RnR, sayonara~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Balasan Review**

**Girl-chan2: Waah makasih ide nya, udah gitu nge fav fic saya sama account saya lagi. Sankyu very much! Monggo - monggo kapan perlombaan untuk nation apdet ya? ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia punya kakek saya (#DZIIIGG#* di tampol abang Himaruya)<strong>

**Ooc, gaje, garing, typo, oc, dkk.**

**Siapkan tong sampah sebelum membaca!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 7<strong>

Ryu:" Pemenangnya adalaaaah...

#dum#

#dum#

#Meoong# (?)

Pemenangnya Singa, ozi!"

Semua:" WUAAAAAAPAAAAH!"

Ryu:" Iya, si Singa, ozi"

Singapura:" Hn.."

Ryu:" Lanjut, KAMBING, TEPLON, HENTA, ozi!" (Denmark, Norway, Japan)

Yang merasa disebut:" Ape maksud lo Anying!"

Ryu:" Lah, kan emang bener, Denmark, lo sering di sebut kambing di fandom ini, Norway, muka lu datar kaya teplon, Japan, elu kan fudanshi, ozi"

Yang disebut:" cih.."

Ryu:" Oke, gue yang nentuin siapa yang pertama, yang pertama Denmark, ozi!

Denmark:" Lah, kok gue?"

Ryu:" Meneketempe, gue cuma ngikutin script, ozi"

Denmark:" huh, okelah!"

*guebukankambingguebukankambing~*

Polisi:" Halo, anda gak iseng kan?!"

Denmark:" Eng- enggak pak, Tolong pak, emak saya kecelakaan!"

Polisi:" Hah, kok bisa, emangnya kenapa?"

Denmark:" Karena nyungsep di hatimu~"

*tuuuuut*

Semua:" PFFFT, BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ryu:" oke, next... Japan, ozi!"

Japan:" okelah"

*marukaitechikyuumarukaitechikyuumarukaitechikyuunihontomoshimasu~*

PHD:" halo, ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Japan:" iya, mau mesen hati"

PHD:" maaf pak, tapi kami tidak menjual itu, lagipula anda ingin hati apa ya?"

Japan:" yaaah gak di jual ya, padahal aku mau beli hati kamu~..."

PHD:" bapak yang serius atuh!"

Japan:" iya deh saya serius, saya pesen nasi padang lima porsi yaaa"

PHD:" wong edan! Udah saya bilang yang serius"

Japan:" saya udah serius , peyang!"

PHD:" serius kok gitu!"

Japan:" suka - suka saya, mulut - mulut saya kok!"

*tuuuut*

Semua:" HYAHAHAHHAHA!"

Ryu:" oke, yang terakhir Norway, ozi!"

Norway:" hn..."

*mmmmmmm*

McD:" Halo, ada yang bisa di bantu?"

Norway:" SELAMAT ANDA DAPAT HADIAH LIBURAN GRATIS SELAMA- LAMANYA KE AKHIRAT DARI !"

*tuuuuut*

Semua:" HIHIHIHIHI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Khh otak saya lagi nge- blank nih.<strong>

**maaf ya kalo pendek...**

**RnR , yang punya ide pm/ review ya..**


	8. Chapter 8

**HUWAAAA MINNA, dengan ini saya menyatakan HIATUS! saya lagi ujian SMP niiih.**

**Monggo-monggo ada yang ikut Hetaday2014**


End file.
